El Secuestro de Isabella
by Aries AL
Summary: 2 Libro guerrero Zorn. Todo lo que Isabella quería era evitar ser arrestada por las falsas acusaciones de su persistente ex-novio. correr por el bosque para escapar de los dos policías parecía un excelente plan hasta que la atraparon. Edward era un guerrero de Zorn. Aunque sí tenían una cosa en común: él quería llevársela a su casa y mantenerla. Él será el secuestrador de Isabella
1. Chapter 1

**El Secuestro de ****Isabella**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El secuestro de Casey o en ingles que es KIDNAPPING Casey ****y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gustó muchísimo y ****es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es.**

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Todo lo que Isabella quería era evitar ser arrestada por las falsas acusaciones de su persistente ex-novio. Correr por el bosque para escapar de los dos policías parecía un excelente plan hasta que la atraparon. Pensando que todo había terminado, esperaba escuchar el chasquido de las esposas, pero en lugar de eso, lo que escuchó fue un rugido.

Un enorme, alto y musculoso hombre vino a rescatarla. Ella estaba siendo recatada por "Pie Grande", y él era la cosa más sexy que jamás había visto. La atracción entre ellos fue instantánea, y después de pasar algún tiempo juntos, Isabella quería llevárselo a casa y quedarse con él. Pero había algunos problemas con ese plan. Él no era la legendaria criatura, pero definitivamente no era humano. Edward era un guerrero de Zorn. Aunque sí tenían una cosa en común: él quería llevársela a su casa y mantenerla. Él será el secuestrador de Isabella.

**Capítulo 1**

— De ninguna maldita manera. — Isabella miró hacia los dos policías parados junto a su coche. —Demetri puede irse al infierno.

Ben Harst suspiró.

—Conoces el procedimiento después de la semana pasada, Isabella. No opongas resistencia. Don sólo quiere hablar contigo, así que no hay razón para que te molestes. No queremos tener que inmovilizarte para llevarte a la ciudad esposada otra vez. —El hombre se alejó de su patrulla bloqueándole el paso de su carro en la calzada, mirando hacia Isabella en su porche. —Solo ven con nosotros pacíficamente.

Greg Barrow asintió solemnemente.

—Don no te hará daño. Rompió con Donna y sólo quiere hablar. Eso es todo.

El miedo subió por la columna vertebral de Isabella. Donald Hass era el sheriff de la ciudad, con el que había roto hacía seis meses atrás cuando la había engañado. La semana anterior había mandado a sus policías a arrestarla. Don casi la había violado cuando le dijo que no regresaría con él. Si ella no hubiera gritado para llamar la atención, no tenía ninguna duda de que él no se hubiera detenido. Don no iba a poner sus manos encima de ella otra vez. El tipo estaba loco.

—Déjame en paz. Saben que me atacó. Demonios, Ben. — Su mirada se deslizo hacia él. —Tú corriste hacia su oficina cuando grité. Me había inmovilizado sobre su escritorio con las manos esposadas a mi espalda, y me estaba bajando los jeans. Yo no lo quiero, nunca regresaré con él. Necesita un maldito psiquiatra.

—Él dijo que estaban haciendo juegos de roles. De verdad, no quiero detalles de su pervertida vida sexual.

—¿Pervertida vida sexual? —Miró boquiabierta a Ben. — El trató de violarme, hizo que me arrestaras; no acepta un no por respuesta. Tal vez te perdiste la clase de leyes cuando te volviste un policía, pero es ilegal obligar a alguien a tener sexo. No me puedes llevar de regreso con él.

—Lo siento. —Greg suspiró. —Tenemos órdenes de detenerte.

—¿Bajo qué cargos? —Retrocedió unos metros más. —No me pueden arrestar sin cargos por algún crimen.

Greg y Ben se miraron uno al otro, y luego Ben la miró a ella. — Lo pateaste la semana pasada y él quiere que te arrestemos por asalto.

La sorpresa se reflejó en la cara de Isabella.

—Estaba tratando de detenerlo para que dejara de bajarme el pantalón.

—Pues bien, —anunció Greg. —Esos son los cargos. Ahora ven aquí, Isabella. Te leeremos tus derechos y te esposaremos delicadamente. Sabes que Don desechará el caso si lo escuchas.

—No.

Ambos hombres se acercaron hacia el porche. El terror golpeó a Isabella; realmente la iban a arrestar. Después de la semana pasada, sabía lo que Don era capaz de hacer. Esta vez, estaba segura de que él alejaría a sus policías para que así nadie estuviera allí para salvarla. Huyó hacia su casa y deslizó la cerradura. Isabella se preguntaba si realmente irrumpirían en su casa para arrestarla. Esperaba que no.

Uno de los policías tanteó el pomo de la puerta, dándose cuenta de que estaba cerrada cuando no giró en su mano.

—Abre la puerta, Isabella, o la derribaremos. Tu coche no irá a ninguna parte. No tienes a donde correr. Sabes que regresarás de nuevo con él. —Dijo Ben

—No, no lo haré, —gritó Isabella y retrocedió más. —Sé que Don es un idiota ahora. Se puede ir al infierno.

El miedo la atravesó cuando uno de ellos pateó con fuerza la puerta. Escuchó la madera crujir, pero esta aguantó. Corrió a través de la sala de estar, y para cuando llegó a la cocina, la puerta de entrada fue rota. El odio hacia Don la recorría de pies a cabeza. No era divertido tener que estar pegada al trasero de Don.

Qué era lo que había visto en el apuesto hijo de puta... Ah sí, pensó, era eso. Tenía unos dulces ojos que podía hechizar a una monja hasta dejarla en ropa interior, pero esos encantos de Don murieron para ella cuando la engañó.

Se escabulló hacia los escalones del porche trasero. Había vivido en los espesos bosques toda su vida y corrió hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Si sólo pudiera bajar por el río, sabía que no serían capaces de encontrarla. Docenas de escondites cruzaron por su mente.

Unas botas bajaron los escalones del porche detrás de ella. Ser de cinco pies con cinco no era ventaja para ella en una carrera, cuando todo el mundo era más alto, y tenía las malditas piernas largas. El correr a toda velocidad no era su fuerte, decidió, mientras esquivaba los árboles para evitar chocar contra ellos. Ben maldijo mientras corría con Greg, quien respiraba con dificultad mientras la perseguía.

Uno de ellos la agarró por su largo cabello castaño oscuro, como si fuera una correa. Isabella gritó de dolor mientras la halaban bruscamente para detenerla. Sintió un cuerpo más pesado que la golpeó por la espalda cuando Ben no pudo detenerse a tiempo, así que los tres cayeron de cara al suelo en un montón.

Ben no era un policía con buena condición física, era más del tipo "amante de donas", por lo que su cuerpo la aplastó lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle el aire de los pulmones cuando aterrizó sobre ella. El dolor se deslizó por todo su cuerpo cuando el hombre cambió la posición de su enorme cuerpo sobre ella. Alguien la agarró por la muñeca, tirándola dolorosamente detrás de su espalda.

—Maldita sea, — jadeó Ben. —Hiciste que te persiguiéramos.

Llevando aire a sus pulmones, Isabella gritó. Logró liberar su mano del agarre de Ben mientras luchaba por escapar. El policía maldijo cuando Isabella le golpeó en el rostro con su mano libre. Otro grito desgarrador salió de ella mientras ambos hombres la agarraron, inmovilizándola en la tierra sobre su vientre.

— Deja de pelear, maldita sea. No nos obligues a lastimarte, —gritó Greg, mientras la agarraba de su muñeca, usando su rodilla para empujar su cadera contra el suelo.

El dolor la hizo gritar de nuevo. La rodilla se le clavaba dolorosamente, mientras él ponía el peso de todo su cuerpo sobre su culo. Ella vio como Greg tomaba las esposas. Un movimiento detrás de él llamó su atención en esa dirección, y el asombro la hizo dejar de luchar cuando un enorme hombre salió caminando de los árboles.

No, pensó ella.

Él se acercó. El largo y cobrizo cabello caía desordenadamente hasta su cintura. Se veía enorme. La mayor parte de su muy bronceado cuerpo estaba cubierta por cuero negro. El cabello cubría la mayoría de sus facciones, y con la cabeza inclinada, no podía ver bien su cara. Él se movía rápido, pero ella no podía perderse ese escultural cuerpo y su mente luchaba por procesar la visión delante de ella.

El ajustado material que cubría al extraño se ceñía sobre su cuerpo revelando unos anchos hombros y unos brazos realmente musculosos, el traje destacaba su enorme pecho y su estrecha cintura. Muslos gruesos y musculosos eran exhibidos en un pantalón que se estrechaba fuertemente hacia sus pantorrillas en unas pesadas botas patea-traseros que parecían hechas para causar serios daños.

Un rugido atravesó el bosque.

Esto hizo que Isabella, Ben y Greg saltaran en sorpresa. Los dos policías no habían mirado detrás de ellos todavía, por lo que Isabella fue la única que vio cómo se acercaba ese enorme hombre. Estaba casi encima de ellos antes de que el rugido irrumpiera través del bosque. Ben y Greg se giraron, mirando hacia su peor pesadilla, justo antes de que el hombre los agarrara a ambos con sus enormes manos.

El cuerpo de Ben fue literalmente arrojado contra un árbol. El inmenso hombre lanzó al obeso policía a unos diez pies como si fuera un juguete. Ben golpeó con un crujido y un fuerte gemido que hizo que Isabella temblara, mientras él se desplomaba en el suelo. Su pierna se movió, pero él no se levantó.

El extraño levantó a Greg por la pechera de su camisa. Isabella se dio la vuelta para ver el policía colgando en la mano del desconocido. El hombre de pelo largo gruñó fuerte mostrando unos afilados dientes. Un agudo grito salió de Greg, haciendo que sonara como una aterrada niñita.

Una atónita Isabella observaba la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Greg era de unos seis pies de altura. El hombre que lo agarraba lo tenía levantado casi medio pie del suelo, poniéndolos frente a frente.

El extraño le gruño ferozmente a Greg antes de arrojarlo lejos, mandándolo hacia la tierra con un gruñido. Isabella no volteó la cabeza para ver cómo le había ido a Greg, el terror la mantuvo mirando fijamente hacia el enorme hombre parado frente a ella.

Ella consiguió una mejor vista del rostro del hombre cuando él miró hacia abajo. No era exactamente un hombre. Él era un macho, lo supo al instante, pero lo que la sorprendió fue el hecho de que no era completamente humano. Este hombre tenía una nariz más amplia y ancha de la que ella le hubiera visto a alguien. Sus labios eran gruesos y separados con unos amenazadores dientes que sobresalían, que le recordaban los largos caninos de un perro. Tal vez era un vampiro con esos afilados colmillos hundiéndose en su labio inferior, excepto que era pleno día, así que lo dudaba.

Sus ojos eran sorprendentes. Una vez que su mirada se encontró con ellos no pudo apartarla. Si Isabella había albergado alguna duda de que no era humano, está ya había desaparecido. Sus ojos eran de un antinatural color verde eléctrico que casi resplandecía.

Largas y gruesas pestañas negras los enmarcaban, haciendo que el verde destacara aún más. Esos ojos eran la cosa más fascinante que había visto alguna vez.

Él respiró profundo antes de que sus labios se cerraran de golpe. La acción atrajo la mirada de Isabella hacia su boca. Un conjunto de masculinos labios se apretaban en una firme línea antes de que él se inclinara. Dos grandes manos la alcanzaron.

Isabella quería gritar, quería correr lo más lejos posible, pero no podía moverse. La conmoción la congeló. Sus desnudos y bronceados dedos estaban calientes mientras se envolvían alrededor de sus brazos, justo debajo de sus hombros. Su tacto era firme, pero indudablemente suave, mientras la levantaba del suelo lentamente.

No había dudas de que él era fuerte, ya que ella no se levantó. Isabella estaba demasiado desconcertada como para poner su cuerpo a trabajar.

Sus piernas apenas sostenían el peso de su cuerpo cuando él la levantó y la puso de pie, haciendo que se diera cuenta que la parte superior de su cabeza ni siquiera le llegaba a sus anchos hombros, casi un pie de altura los separaba. Sus firmes manos la sostuvieron mientras ella miraba asombrada esos ojos que la hipnotizaban con su exótica belleza, se miraron, hasta que finalmente él apartó la vista.

Isabella lo miraba atentamente mientras él estudiaba a los dos hombres derribados. Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez cuando él giró la cabeza de regreso a ella. Los gruesos labios masculinos se separaron ligeramente mientras le gruñía.

—¡Oh Dios! —Suspiró ella. —¿Qué eres?

El extraño emitió un suave gruñido sin ser una amenaza. Ella habría gritado si su tono de voz hubiese sido feroz, pero era más como si estuviera tratando de comunicarse con ella. La verdad se hundió lentamente dentro de Isabella.

—No puedes hablar, ¿verdad? —Se aclaró la garganta cuando esta amenazó con cerrarse.

La frustración era evidente en su fuerte rostro. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte, pronunciados pómulos y su ancha nariz respingada tembló. Esos increíbles ojos se entrecerraron en irritación.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza ella obtuvo la respuesta.

—¿Sabes hablar Inglés? ¿Sabes lo que estoy diciendo? —

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Eres una chica? —

Un gruñido surgió de su garganta al instante en señal de protesta. El enojo se encendió en su mirada brillante mientras él sacudía la cabeza. Sus dedos se cerraron por un instante antes de aflojarse de nuevo en su piel.

—Solo estaba comprobando para ver si realmente me puedes entender. Sé que no eres una chica. —Tuvo que tragar de nuevo. Tenía la garganta seca, su corazón latía con fuerza. —¿Quién eres?

Él la miró durante lo que pareció una eternidad. La intensidad de la extraña, pero hermosa mirada del hombre se apartó de ella para mirar por encima de su cabeza. Su boca se abrió mientras un bajo gruñido escapaba de su garganta, era un sonido aterrador, cruel. La rabia llenó su expresión en un santiamén. Su chata nariz tembló y sus dientes afilados afloraron mientras sus labios se abrían ampliamente. Apretó su agarre en Isabella casi dolorosamente cuando sus dedos se tensaron. Greg maldijo detrás de ella.

Isabella giró la cabeza para verlo. Sentado, Greg parecía aterrorizado, mientras miraba estúpidamente hacia el gran hombre que la sujetaba. Sus manos temblorosas fueron hacia su arma que estaba a un costado.

—No —gritó Isabella. —No le disparen—

Greg la ignoró sacando el arma de su funda. Le tomó poco tiempo halar el gatillo para tenerla lista. El arma se agitó violentamente hacia su dirección. Isabella se sentía horrorizada ante lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba imposibilitada para detenerlo.

Las manos soltaron los brazos de Isabella para moverse hacia su cadera. Fue sacudida violentamente de sus pies y el mundo se volvió boca abajo en un santiamén. El rápido movimiento la mareó. Un disparo estalló con un ruido ensordecedor.

El hombre sujetó a Isabella, cerrando su brazo detrás de su rodilla cuando él comenzó a correr, con un fuerte agarre. Se movía malditamente rápido. Isabella fue doblada sobre el cuerpo del extraño y su cadera fue firmemente sostenida sobre el hombro de este. No dolía, pero esto sacaba el aire de sus pulmones mientras rebotaba con él. El suelo pasaba debajo de sus pies a un ritmo alarmante, pero no gritó.

Otro disparo estalló en el bosque, pero la detonación no fue tan cerca.

Iban zigzagueando a través de los árboles. Greg gritó a lo lejos, pero no se entendía claramente lo que estaba diciendo. Isabella se imaginó que estaba llamando por refuerzos. ¿Habría muerto Ben? Había escuchado un crack cuando Ben había chocado contra el árbol. ¿Había sido su cuerpo o el árbol el que había hecho ese repugnante ruido? Isabella alejó esos pensamientos. Necesitaba preocuparse por su propio culo.

La gran criatura masculina, o lo que él fuera, ponía una gran distancia entre ella y los dos los hombres que habían dejado atrás. Isabella estaba siendo secuestrada. Tenía miedo de que pudiera soltarla mientras se movía a ese rápido ritmo y que se agotara por el peso extra, pero él no disminuyo la velocidad en absoluto. Fuera lo que él fuera, era malditamente fuerte, ya que parecía ser capaz de correr varios kilómetros. La respiración agitada era la única indicación de que llevarla cargada era difícil para él.

Finalmente aminoró la velocidad mientras el sonido del agua llegaba a sus oídos. Ella levantó la cabeza sacudiendo el cabello para quitárselo de la cara. Miró a su alrededor viendo el mundo de cabeza. A la izquierda había una gran formación rocosa con el río delante. Isabella supo, de repente, en qué parte de su propiedad se encontraban exactamente, pero estaban casi en la frontera de uno de sus vecinos. A cuarenta pies, la cascada escondía una pequeña cueva detrás del agua fluyente. Ella conocía bien el lugar, era uno de sus lugares favoritos para nadar.

El hombre se detuvo a olfatear el aire mientras estudiaba la zona. Inclinándose lentamente, relajó el brazo de alrededor de la parte posterior de sus piernas mientras su otra mano la sujetaba por la espalda mientras la bajaba. Fue liberada por completo mientras él se enderezaba.

Isabella miró hacia el hombre, sin palabras. Su mano se cerró sobre su muñeca y señaló con la cabeza hacia el agua. Ella se volvió para mirar al punto más alto del río, viendo el agua de la cascada caer hacia el caudal más estrecho del río debajo de la caída. La mano en su muñeca la apretó suavemente para llamar su atención hacia él.

—¿Quieres que camine por el agua? —

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad no puedes hablar? —

Él negó con la cabeza.

El corazón de Isabella martilleaba en su pecho.

—Mierda. No puedes decir palabras, ¿verdad? ¿Pero puedes entenderme? —

Él asintió, y señaló con la cabeza en dirección al agua una vez más.

Isabella respiró profundamente antes de volverse para caminar por el rió. Él mantuvo el agarre de su muñeca, moviéndose a su lado hasta la orilla del agua. Se detuvo para mirarlo y notando, de nuevo, que era un enorme hijo de puta. Debía medir unos seis pies con cinco o seis pies y seis pulgadas.

—Me vendría bien un sorbo de agua. —Dijo ella tirando de su muñeca.

El frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza apuntó hacia la cascada. Ella siguió la dirección de su dedo. Frunciendo también el ceño, se encontró con sus excepcionales ojos. No estaba segura de lo que él quería que hiciera.

La irritación cruzó su rostro. Con el fuerte tirón que le dio, su cuerpo chocó bruscamente con el cuerpo más grande de él. Antes de que pudiera protestar terminó otra vez en sus brazos. La levantó contra su pecho acunándola en sus brazos y caminó dentro del agua llevándola hacia la cascada.

Un presentimiento recorrió a Isabella, ¿acaso iba a ahogarla? Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos apretándolo fuertemente mientras ellos se adentraban en la profundidad. Él siguió avanzando hasta que el agua le tocó su barbilla antes de detenerse. Sus miradas se encontraron mientras le soltaba las piernas. Su cuerpo comenzó a flotar alejándose de él y podría haberlo hecho, excepto que aún estaban agarrados el uno del otro. Ella suavizó su agarre para sostenerse de sus hombros. Estaban cara a cara con sólo unos centímetros de su nariz.

Isabella estudió sus rasgos con curiosidad. Esto era lo más cerca que había llegado a estar de su rostro. Era atractivo. Una piel bronceada cubría sus fuertes y masculinos huesos. Sus gruesos labios sobresalían un poco haciéndolos parecer sensuales. La forma de su nariz era extraña, pero de alguna manera se veía bien en él, le daban ganas de deslizar sus dedos sobre ella. Por las pequeñas líneas de sus ojos calculaba que estaba en sus treinta y tantos años, sólo unos pocos años mayor que ella. Ellos se miraron fijamente. Él la estudiaba con curiosidad también, lo vio en sus extraordinarios ojos brillantes.

Él señaló hacia la cascada. Isabella siguió la dirección de su dedo con la mirada antes de volver su atención a él otra vez. Él le gruñó en ese suave tono que ya estaba comenzando a pensar que era sexy.

— ¿Quieres que nade hasta la cascada? —

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —

La irritación brilló de nuevo en su rostro. Él levantó su mano libre hasta formar una garra haciendo un gesto de escalar. Señaló hacia la cascada y todo cobró sentido para Isabella.

—Sabes de la cueva que está detrás de la cascada, ¿no es cierto? ¿Quieres que nademos hasta allí para escalar dentro de la cueva? —

Él asintió con la cabeza. La frustración se desvaneció de sus facciones y el brazo que mantenía alrededor de su espalda se relajó. Sacudió su cabeza hacia la cascada antes de que se volviera a mirar hacia la orilla. Él gruñó tratando de comunicarle algo, así que ella miró hacia el bosque. Debía de estar preocupado por los policías que los seguían. Nadie conocía la cueva así que Isabella se preguntó cómo este tipo la había descubierto. Él la soltó completamente para que pudiera nadar a través del río hasta donde él quería que fuera.

Sus ropas le pesaban mientras nadaba. Isabella tampoco quería que la encontraran. Que la arrestaran no estaba en su lista de cosas que quisiera hacer de nuevo, así que nadó contra la corriente dirigiéndose hacia la cascada. El río era lo suficientemente profundo por lo que el fondo era intocable para él, así que nadó cerca de ella. La parte más difícil de ir a la cueva era nadar bajo la cascada que caía fuerte desgarrando su ropa y trataba de hundirla bajo la superficie. El alivio la sacudió cuando logró dejar atrás la pesada cortina de agua para alcanzar el otro lado.

Era oscuro detrás de la pantalla de agua, pero podía ver lo suficientemente bien como para distinguir el área. Arañando las rocas, comenzó a salir del agua hacia la cueva, alrededor de unos cuatro pies por encima de su cabeza. El desconocido surgió debajo de la cascada mientras ella avanzaba hacia la rocosa cueva. No era muy grande, pero estaba seco a unos cinco pies más o menos en el interior. Se arrastró fuera del mojado borde para hacer espacio. Se sentó sobre su trasero para observar al tipo mientras la seguía hacia la profundidad de la cueva. Su atención centrada en Isabella.

Con el cabello mojado peinado hacia atrás, Isabella pudo dar otro buen vistazo a su rostro. Él tenía características parecidas a las humanas, pero su nariz estaba definitivamente mal y su boca de gruesos labios estaba mal también. En la oscuridad de la cueva sus ojos parecían escalofriantes ya que parecían brillar en la penumbra.

El señaló detrás de ella por lo que se dio la vuelta, dando una buena mirada al interior de la cueva. La sorpresa la golpeó. Ella no había estado en la cueva desde hacía meses. Había un saco de dormir extendido a lo largo de la pared del fondo con una mochila a su lado. Nada de eso había estado allí en su última visita.

Isabella centró su atención en él.

—¿Estás viviendo aquí? —

Un gruñido confirmó su sospecha. Llevó su mano hasta la parte delantera de su camisa, abriendo el mojado material y dejando al descubierto formidables músculos cubiertos por una piel bronceada. Ella estaba demasiado desconcertada como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera ver como el hombre se liberaba por completo de la camisa. Isabella inspeccionó su pecho, dándose cuenta de que tenía un poco de vello ahí, pero no era abundante. Una delgada línea de vello se extendía por debajo de su ombligo hasta desaparecer dentro de sus ajustados pantalones, sus grandes manos llegaron hasta su cintura mientras se quitaba las botas.

Él observó a Isabella mirando en silencio. Ella no podía apartar la mirada. No había dudas, decidió que él tenía el mejor maldito cuerpo que hubiese visto alguna vez. Se veía cien por ciento como un fornido ser humano de poderosa constitución física del cuello hacia abajo. Nunca había visto un cuerpo mejor definido. Cada músculo estaba marcado. La abertura en el frente de sus pantalones dejaba adivinar más de esa piel bronceada como oro.

Isabella no podía apartar sus ojos de él mientras bajaba lentamente el material de cuero que se aferraba a su piel. Los pantalones avanzaban lentamente hacia abajo mientras el rotaba su cadera, usando ambas manos para empujarlos hacia abajo una pulgada a la vez. A Isabella se le escapó un jadeo cuando su pene se liberó de un salto.

Él estaba excitado. Su boca se abrió involuntariamente. Él era grueso, definitivamente más duro, y su polla tenía una forma ligeramente diferente a la de los humanos. La piel de su eje era más de un tono rojizo en lugar del profundo bronceado dorado que cubría su piel por todas partes. La cabeza era gruesa, más en forma de hongo que la suave unión de la cabeza al eje que la mayoría de los chicos tenían. Era proporcional a su gran cuerpo. Ella nunca había visto un hombre tan grande, no es que tuviera mucho con qué compararlo. Los pocos novios que había tenido habían sido unos imbéciles en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Isabella sintió que su cuerpo respondía instantáneamente mientras miraba su anatomía. En un instante, se preguntó cómo se sentiría si él lentamente empujara esa gruesa y áspera punta dentro de ella. Su coño se apretó en respuesta a la imagen que destellaba en su mente; su esencia filtrándose entre sus muslos. Cerró la boca de golpe y rápidamente levantó la vista hacia su rostro.

Un destello de diversión brilló en sus sensuales ojos, y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa de complicidad. Ella se ruborizó un poco sintiendo cómo el calor encendía su rostro, mientras rezaba porque él no pudiera leer la expresión de su cara lo que había estado pensando. Él levantó una bronceada mano con un dedo extendido, señalándola. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, forzando al aire a entrar en sus pulmones mientras se hundía en lo que él quería que ella hiciera.

—Oh, Demonios. No pienso desnudarme también. —

Le gruño en voz baja cuando su sonrisa desapareció. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se entrecerraron antes de que se moviera. Ese cuerpo musculoso se acercaba. Su cuerpo era elegante, poderoso, y sus músculos se movían con esbelta belleza. Ella estaba fascinada con cada maldita pulgada de su piel.

Él se acercó tanto que sus ojos rápidamente volaron hasta su polla de nuevo. Una gruesa vena salía desde la base de su eje justo hasta la cabeza en forma de hongo. Ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar la hinchada carne que apuntaba directamente hacia ella. Él se agachó lentamente, acercando su rostro cada vez más al de ella. La respiración de Isabella se congeló en sus pulmones, su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras el deseo se disparaba a través de ella. ¿Querría el follar con ella? Su estado de excitación indicaba que él la deseaba.

Unas largas manos la alcanzaron, rodeando sus brazos por encima de sus codos. Su piel se sentía caliente al tacto en la suya aún fría por el agua helada del rió. Él tiró de sus pies en un santiamén. Sus rodillas casi colapsaron cuando la obligó a levantarse. Su intensa mirada verde se deslizó por su cuerpo, pareciendo tomarla en cada centímetro y un sexy y suave sonido salió de sus labios abiertos antes de que sus manos la soltaran. Ella respiró profundamente, hasta que esas manos se dirigieron hasta la cinturilla de su blusa.

El húmedo material fue arrancado de su cuerpo. Isabella trató de apartarse pero él era más rápido. Uno de sus brazos envolvía su cintura, para tirar de ella con fuerza contra su piel. Isabella estaba fría por la humedad, pero su cuerpo se sentía caliente al tacto mientras ella lo golpeaba. Su dura erección presionaba sobre su estómago descubierto mientras la blusa fue a parar en algún sitio sobre el suelo de la cueva. Sus pechos, cubiertos con el brassier, se estrellaron contra su pecho musculoso. Él aspiro su aroma mientras otro sexy gruñido surgía de sus labios abiertos, y su pene se sacudió contra su vientre, donde estaba firmemente presionado entre ellos.

Él estaba increíblemente duro.

—Por favor no me hagas daño—.

El frunció el ceño, sacudiendo su cabeza y una mirada de frustración cruzando sus facciones. Su pecho se elevaba mientras respiraba profundamente, por lo que sus cuerpos se presionaban más intensamente. Largos segundos transcurrieron mientras el corazón de Isabella latía de manera irregular. El agarre sobre su cuerpo se fue aflojando poco a poco hasta que sus cuerpos dejaron de estar presionados el uno contra el otro. Un pie de distancia se abrió entre ellos. Ahora su polla ya no la tocaba, pero él no soltó su brazo. Su mirada descendió entre ellos hasta su protuberante miembro.

Los ojos de Isabella siguieron su mirada. De una manera muy cercana y personal, se dio cuenta de cuán gruesa estaba su polla. Su interés se convirtió en un poco de miedo ante el pensamiento de él penetrándola con eso. Él negó con la cabeza cuando ella se sacudió con fuerza mientras dirigía su atención a sus ojos. Su mano la soltó lentamente para señalarle la cama detrás de ella.

—¿Qué demonios estas tratando de decirme? —

Dio marcha atrás y su mano señaló la ropa que le quedaba. Ese largo dedo apuntó hacia el piso y luego hacia el saco de dormir mientras imitaba la forma de vestirse. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, dándole una buena vista de su ancha y bronceada espalda. Isabella vio una delgada y larga cicatriz que recorría su espalda desde el omóplato, en toda la longitud de su brazo, hasta más debajo de sus costillas. Para ella era un total misterio cómo la había conseguido, pero parecía una vieja lesión. Él se alejó hacia la orilla de la cueva mirando la caída de agua, de espaldas a Isabella.

Isabella se quedó allí temblando. Algunos de su miedos disminuyeron cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba de espaldas para darle privacidad. Su mirada se mantuvo en su cuerpo mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa. Él tenía el culo más bonito que alguna vez hubiese visto. Unos anchos hombros estrechándose hacia abajo en su tonificada espalda y ese fantástico culo. Se sacudió los pensamientos de cómo se sentiría acariciarle la espalda con las uñas en toda su longitud.

Volteándose lentamente hacia su saco de dormir, se metió en este para cubrir su congelado cuerpo. El saco de dormir era grueso y cálido, y Serena logró relajarse y calentarse lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar. Miró su ancha espalda y a su fabuloso trasero nuevamente. Realmente él era perfecto y nunca había visto a un hombre en mejor forma. Unos buenos tres minutos trascurrieron antes de que el hombre finalmente se diera la vuelta. Él caminó sobre su ropa en el suelo, inclinándose para recoger una pieza a la vez.

Isabella lo observó colocar las piezas de ropa sobre las rocas para que se secaran. Su dura erección había desapareado. Incluso estaba flácida, el tipo era impresionante mientras esa sensual carne colgaba entre sus muslos. Finalmente él se volvió hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraron.

Tenía que darle algo de crédito, él parecía totalmente a gusto con su desnudez. Su respiración quedó atrapada mientras él se acercaba lentamente. En cuclillas al lado de la bolsa de dormir, él inclinó la cabeza un poco para estudiarla. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban entrecerrados. Él observó su rostro durante un largo minuto mientras sus miradas se mantuvieron inmóviles. Fue una sorpresa cuando repentinamente el gran hombre se abalanzó sobre ella y Isabella perdió el aliento.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Aquí esta como lo prometí, el primer cap de la historia que gano en la votación, y por la cual muchas de ustedes me estuvieron pidiéndolo. Ya está disponible la adapt de ángel justiciero, el cual quedo en 2do lugar, nos vemos en el sig, cap tal vez actualice la sig, semana y porque ya regrese a clases y tengo tareas por hacer, en caso de que surja algo yo aviso en el grupo, espero que esta tenga una buena aceptación como el 1er libro que a pesar de que ya se terminó aún siguen agregándolo a favoritos. Espero que me tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones

Nos vemos

Merezco review


	2. Chapter 2

**El Secuestro de ****Isabella**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El secuestro de Casey o en ingles que es KIDNAPPING Casey ****y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gustó muchísimo y ****es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es.**

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Todo lo que Isabella quería era evitar ser arrestada por las falsas acusaciones de su persistente ex-novio. Correr por el bosque para escapar de los dos policías parecía un excelente plan hasta que la atraparon. Pensando que todo había terminado, esperaba escuchar el chasquido de las esposas, pero en lugar de eso, lo que escuchó fue un rugido.

Un enorme, alto y musculoso hombre vino a rescatarla. Ella estaba siendo recatada por "Pie Grande", y él era la cosa más sexy que jamás había visto. La atracción entre ellos fue instantánea, y después de pasar algún tiempo juntos, Isabella quería llevárselo a casa y quedarse con él. Pero había algunos problemas con ese plan. Él no era la legendaria criatura, pero definitivamente no era humano. Edward era un guerrero de Zorn. Aunque sí tenían una cosa en común: él quería llevársela a su casa y mantenerla. Él será el secuestrador de Isabella.

**Capítulo 2**

El terror la golpeo en el instante en que él la toco. El firmemente empujaba sus hombros con ambas manos hasta que Isabella se vio obligada a acostarse sobre su espalda. El saco de dormir fue arrancado de sus dedos y apartado de su cuerpo. Desnudo, la inmovilizo debajo de él mientras su cuerpo descendía sobre el suyo más pequeño. Las grandes manos la agarraron por sus muñecas levantándolas por encima de su cabeza, empujo sus piernas obligándolas a separarlas. Ella estaba extendida como un águila debajo del hombre, clavada allí con firmeza, con sus narices casi tocándose.

Cerró los ojos, inhalándola por unos segundos antes de su rostro se volviera a ambos lados, acercándose cada vez más a ella hasta que su caliente nariz rozara su garganta. Un gruñido suave retumbó desde la profundidad de su pecho. Contra la cara interna de su muslo sintió como su polla se endurecía de nuevo mientras la sangre lo inundaba, agrandándolo. Obviamente el olerla lo encendía.

— Por favor no me lastimes. — Isabella odio el temblor de miedo en su voz.

Mientras levantaba la cabeza, sus miradas se paralizaron. Sus ojos resplandecían brillando por el deseo y algo primario se mostraban en ellos. Él negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Isabella. Era obvio que él quería decir algo, pero ella no podía entenderlo. Otro rugido retumbó de sus labios abriéndolos, su pecho vibraba ligeramente donde presionaba debajo de ella en sus pechos desnudos, haciéndola más consciente de sus endurecidos pezones. A gruñidos era la manera como él hablaba y precisamente ella no entendía a gruñidos. Cuando la frustración brilló en los ojos, Isabella pensó que podría comunicarse.

Sus eléctricos ojos verdes se cerraron mientras bajaba su rostro contra el cuello. Su aliento era caliente en contra de su piel, haciendo que Isabella temblara un poco con la sensación. El aspiro lenta y profundamente, en un erótico despertar atravesándola mientras su nariz suavemente acariciaba la línea de su garganta. Parecía que realmente le gustara la forma en que ella olía a juzgar por la gran erección que estaba presionado contra ella. Sin embargo, él no estaba haciéndole daño, o forzándola a tener relaciones sexuales con él. El solo la estaba oliendo mientras la mantenía abajo. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo cuando su cabeza se levantó.

Soltándola de las muñecas, levantó su pecho alejándose un poco de su cuerpo. Echaba de menos su calor, mientras levantaba su estómago separándolos. La temperatura de su cuerpo era más caliente que la de un hombre normal. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios cuando sus ojos bajaron, hacia sus pechos descubiertos.

Isabella no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba. Ella se puso tensa. La idea de luchar contra él cruzó su mente, pero sabía que nunca conseguiría quitarse de encima a alguien de su tamaño. Se sentía pequeña atrapada bajo su amplio pecho, y entre sus gruesos y musculosos brazos apoyados a ambos lados de sus costillas, aprisionándola en su lugar.

Todo lo que hizo fue quedarse sin aliento cuando el bajó su cabeza, deslizándose hacia debajo de ella en el proceso, así que su dura polla se alejó de su monte y la parte interna del muslo. Una caliente boca se abrió sobre su pezón derecho, su lengua se deslizaba para tocarla. El hombre lamió la cresta de su pecho, suavemente gruñéndole de nuevo. El chupó el capullo en su boca.

Una sacudida golpeo su cuerpo atravesándolo mientras su áspera lengua estimulaba alrededor de su endurecido pico. Chupo su otro pecho, tirando más hacia su caliente boca, sus afilados dientes se cerraron sobre su tierna carne. No había dolor, pero la tenía bien agarrada entre sus dientes y la succionaba con su boca.

La mantuvo inmóvil por lo que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo, el miedo de Isabella comenzó a desaparecer, para ser remplazado por la comprensión de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Unos segundos más tarde estaba frenéticamente empujando su pecho con sus manos abiertas. Sus tensos músculos se sentían como el acero mientras presiona con fuerza contra su piel tratando de moverlo, pero él no se movía o soltaba su pecho. Su boca trabajaba en ella, amamantándola, causando que dejara de luchar mientras el fuerte agarre de su boca en su pezón inmovilizaba todo su cuerpo.

Ella jamás había experimentado tal sensación antes. Ella había tenido algunos amantes en su vida, cuatro para ser exactos, pero ninguno de ellos la había chupado tan fuerte como él. Sus dientes raspaban su pezón, lo que la hizo retorcerse debajo de él, se sentía como si esa boca caliente estuviera conectada directamente con su coño.

Su clítoris comenzó a palpitar bajo el asalto frontal del hombre. Sus manos pasaron de estar empujándolo a deslizarse hacia arriba hasta sus hombros para agarrar la curva de ellos. Sintió espasmos en sus paredes interiores, inundándola de humedad, mientras el dolor se convirtió en una ardiente necesidad. Sus uñas se clavaron en su piel, un gemido broto de sus labios, sus caderas arqueándose en su estómago.

El hombre era implacable con esa boca. Finalmente, soltó su dura cresta con un suave chasquido antes de que se moviera lentamente hacia el otro lado descuidado. Isabella odio la manera en que ella levantó la espalda así su pecho se empujaba contra su boca, mientras el comenzó a mamar fuerte. Movió su cadera, deslizándose debajo de ella un poco más, mientras que sus uñas se clavaban en el tratando de levantarlo de su lugar.

Él se movía más lejos de donde ella estaba, latiendo con una necesidad que la consumía. El tipo podría tener un aspecto parte animal, pensó, pero él estaba sacando al animal en ella. Quería que el trabajara con su polla dentro de ella donde estaba mojada, donde ella ardía de deseo por él para que la follara.

Deseaba conocer su nombre. Obviamente, él no podía decírselo a menos que fuera con un gruñido que dudaba que ella pudiera imitar. Cuando soltó su pecho el aire fresco golpeó su húmedo pezón. Sintió que se encogía dolorosamente en la gélida cueva. Su mirada voló hacia sus increíbles ojos verdes y se miraron fijamente. Vio una intensa mirada hambrienta y ardiente en esos ojos. Isabella se preguntaba si ella tenía esa misma mirada.

Él se empujó hacia arriba levantándose de su cuerpo, inhalando profundamente mientras se deslizaba más abajo. Se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer cuando su atención se apartó de sus ojos marrones. Su atención se centró en su vientre y después se deslizó a su expuesto sexo. Ella trató de cerrar sus muslos, pero él se movió más rápido. Se puso de cuclillas entre sus piernas, agarrándola con ambas manos. Tenía la piel áspera en las palmas de sus manos, eso la convenció de abrirse completamente. El levantó la vista y respiró profundamente para inhalar su olor.

Un jadeo se le escapó mientras enterraba su cara entre sus piernas. Ella casi estuvo a punto de gritar de la intensa sensación de tener a un hombre lamiendo su sexo. Una gruesa y cálida lengua, se deslizo atreves de su dilatado coño y traspaso su entrada, empujando profundamente su lengua dentro de ella. Un desgarrado gruñido salió de él.

Normalmente, ese feroz sonido la habría aterrorizado, pero él hacía que fuera imposible temerle. Él movía su lengua dentro de ella de un lado hacia otro. Sentía su lengua presionando contra sus paredes interiores un par de veces antes de que él lentamente se retirara.

Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás todavía tratando de cerrar sus muslos, pero sus manos la sujetaban abriéndolos. Todo lo que logró hacer fue empujar su vagina más fuertemente contra su cara. Él volvió a gruñir una vez más, tuvo una nueva sensación con su gruñido mientras vibraba en contra de ella cuando él hizo ese largo rugido. Él había descubierto su clítoris. Ella se congeló completamente, olvidándose hasta de respirar, mientras su lengua la excitaba.

— Oh, Dios. ¡Sí! —

Isabella repentinamente no quería que se detuviera. Ella le echó los brazos por encima de su cabeza desgarrando su ropa de dormir, su espalda se arqueo saliendo del saco de dormir. Sintió éxtasis puro cuando lamió su clítoris, concentrándose en el hipersensible capullo. Ella dejó de tratar de cerrar sus muslos. Ella los extendió más separándolos para darle un acceso más fácil, su cadera se sacudía ligeramente.

— Rápido, por favor, — rogó en voz baja. — Eso se siente tan bien—

Él la entendía. Aumentó el ritmo, logrando un buen agarre, chupo su clítoris tirando de él continuamente mientras sus labios se cerraban sobre el entero capullo. Ella sintió como sus afilados dientes agarraban sus labios exteriores con estos, pero no la lastimaron. Froto su lengua rápidamente contra su clítoris. Ella no había tenido sexo en un largo tiempo, después de seis meses de sólo tocarse, hizo que estuviera a punto de explotar.

Ella ni siquiera intento contenerse. Se corrió fuertemente, soltando un grito, mientras se sacudía contra su implacable boca. Su cabeza se giraba de lado a lado mientras se seguía corriendo, a la vez que él continuaba jugando con su hinchada protuberancia. Sus gritos se convirtieron en gemidos cuando se volvió demasiado sensible.

Él la soltó lentamente. Isabella se sentía como una marioneta cuyos apretados hilos habían sido cortados. Se quedó inerte en el saco de dormir hasta que él impulso su lengua dentro de su coño sin previo aviso. Ella gemía mientras el movía ese fuerte órgano entrando y saliendo dentro de ella, empujando sus paredes interiores, chupándola. Trató de cerrar de golpe sus muslos, pero sus manos los empujaron abriéndolos otra vez.

Su lengua se deslizó fuera de ella lentamente, mientras pequeños gruñidos salían de él. Isabella se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Él se deslizó por su cuerpo, moviéndose entre sus piernas abiertas. Su musculoso cuerpo caliente, se acoplaba hundiéndose en la más pequeña bajo de él mientras se colocaba. Ella sabía que él estaba siendo cuidadoso para no aplastarla bajo su peso, ya que fácilmente podía respirar. Una de sus manos se apoderó de su pantorrilla, empujándola hacia arriba así que su talón estaba a la altura de su cadera. Cuando ella lo miró, unos ojos verdes parecían brillar directamente dentro de su alma.

La redondeada punta de su pene presiono contra su coño mientras la penetraba. Isabella gimió mientras lo sentía empujándose dentro de su cuerpo. Él era grueso y ella sabía que la cabeza de su polla era más gruesa que cualquier otra cosa que jamás haya tomado. Hubo resistencia mientras su cuerpo trató de acoplarse. Continúo penetrando dentro de ella lentamente, enterrándose profundamente dentro hasta que ella sintió que estaba estirada hasta el límite. Sus ojos se miraban fijamente.

El hombre le gruñó suavemente y el sonido fue tan sexy para Isabella. Él comenzó a moverse, retirándose unos cuantos centímetros sólo para empujarse lentamente dentro de ella. Ella experimentó nuevas y maravillosas, sensaciones mientras él la llenaba. Sus músculos todavía temblaban dentro de su clímax. Ella no pensaba. Arrojo su saco de dormir para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Isabella no podía apartar la mirada de él. Él era casi hermoso, mientras el placer estaba claramente impreso en sus rasgos, su boca ligeramente entreabierta, mientras su mirada llena de pasión, miraba fijamente sus labios. Sabía que él quería besarla. Ella se inclinó hacia él para ofrecerle su boca. Esperaba que esos afilados dientes suyos no la lastimaran. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, ella cerró los ojos.

El dominaba su boca casi salvajemente. Ella se encontró con su beso y correspondió a su pasión. Se movía más rápidamente dentro de ella y con más fuerza, las sensaciones la hacían gemir. Le encantaba la forma en que tomó posesión de ella con sus carnosos labios presionándolos sobre los de ella, su lengua imitaba el movimiento de él follándola. Esto fue una sobrecarga sensual mientras su cadera la movía dentro y fuera de ella con el ritmo de su beso.

Se desprendió de su boca alejándose de él mientras otro clímax le golpeo. El placer la desgarró a través de su cuerpo, sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda mientras su cadera se sacudía violentamente debajo de él. Ella sintió cuando él se tensó, su cuerpo se ponía rígido, antes de que él se empujara profundamente dentro de ella. Sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos. Su polla palpitaba contra sus paredes vaginales mientras se corría con un rugido. Ella lo sintió a él pulsándose en su interior, derramando su semen dentro de ella.

El hundió su rostro en su cuello mientras gruñía suavemente, diciendo algo que ella no podía entender. Los dos estaban respirando con dificultad y el sudor corría entre sus cuerpos. Ella sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Isabella recordó que sus uñas estaban clavadas dentro de la carne de su espalda por lo que aflojo su agarre. El hombre encima de ella levantó la cabeza.

El largo cabello cayó en torno a ellos como una cortina, haciendo del momento sólo un poco más íntimo. Sus miradas se encontraron y estudiaron. Isabella lo miraba con asombro. De pronto, recordó una canción sobre el deseo de ser follada como un animal. Precisamente fue y había sido el mejor maldito sexo que haya tenido en su vida.

— Me gustaría conocer tu nombre, — fue todo lo que pudo pensar en decir.

Ella casi tuvo la necesidad de darle las gracias por lo que había hecho. Su cuerpo se sentía más saciado de lo que nunca había estado. Tenía la cero urgencia de hacer algún movimiento a un lado. Sólo quería seguir así, con él inmovilizándola debajo con su caliente cuerpo, con su pene todavía profundamente enterrado dentro de ella. Tenerlo encima de ella se sentía bien, como si él perteneciera a ese lugar, un ajuste perfecto de sus cuerpos.

Una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en sus labios. Él le guiñó un ojo. Empujándose hacia arriba de su pecho, él sujeto su peso con una mano mientras le tocaba el pecho con la otra, ahuecando por completo el globo en su gran mano. Una callosa mano de textura áspera, se deslizó sobre su delicada piel, la sensación placentera fue suficiente para que ella presionara contra la mano en busca de más. Él la soltó antes de agarrar su pecho sobre su corazón. Un gruñido suave, erótico rugió de él. El ahueco su pecho de nuevo y después el pecho de él. Ella lo miró fijamente, preguntándose lo que él estaba tratando de decir.

— ¿Pecho a pecho? —

Riéndose, él negó con la cabeza. La diversión ilumino sus ya brillantes ojos. Bajó su cuerpo de nuevo a la parte superior de Isabella con su pene firmemente ahí. Se admiraron mutuamente durante un largo tiempo. Lentamente su sonrisa se desvaneció, mientras bajaba su cabeza. Sus labios rozaron los suyos suavemente. Isabella cerró sus ojos para besarlo. Esta vez no eran dos personas frenéticamente encendidas que se unen. Este beso fue tierno y largo. Él estaba explorando su boca, conociéndola y Isabella se sintió como si estuviera seduciéndola. Mientras que él estaba en posesión de sus labios,comenzó a moverse dentro de ella otra vez.

El asombro golpeó a Isabella, pero también lo deseaba. Su pene estaba aún duro como una roca. Ella sabía que él se iba a correr, lo sentía. Se recuperó demasiado rápido para ser un ser humano, sólo otro recordatorio para ella que no era tan normal. Ni siquiera quiso pensar en la cosa de no-condón. Tal vez él no tenía enfermedades de transmisión sexual. No estaba preocupada por el embarazo tampoco. Había trabajado para un veterinario durante dos años antes de que comenzara la escuela de cantinero para hacer más dinero. Las diferentes especies no podían reproducirse. Ella era completamente humana y él era algo completamente distinto. Eran como los gatos y los perros más o menos, se dijo. Puede ser que sean sexualmente compatibles, pero de seguro ellos no podrían hacer una cría juntos.

Él se separó de su boca. Al instante echo de menos su beso, pero cambió de idea rápidamente mientras él fue a su cuello y a la piel de la parte superior de su hombro. Unos afilados dientes rasparon su carne. Esto fue una sensación erótica que llevo a su deseo a un nivel superior. Él podía lastimarla con esos dientes, pero en su lugar fue raspando suavemente a lo largo de su piel.

Sus instintos le aseguraban que estaba a salvo con él. Él se movió más rápido sobre ella, más profundo, encendiendo su deseo otra vez. Ella lo araño con sus uñas a lo largo de su espalda y sus hombros, donde pudiera alcanzarlo mientras levantaba sus piernas más alto, envolviéndolos con fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Sus talones presionaban hacia su firme, y musculoso culo. Los músculos fuertes trabajaban ahí, apretándose, mientras lentamente la follaba.

— Oh Dios, — ella gimió. — Más rápido, por favor. Me gusta rápido. —

Gruñó antes de que él se impulsara como ella quería. Isabella gimió, temblando debajo de él. Él era un portento de sexo. Aparto ese pensamiento solo para sentir. Unos dientes afilados raspaban su hombro lo suficiente para darle un destello de dolor. La sorprendió, pero realmente no le dolió. Él no había traspasado su piel. Esto hizo excitar su cuerpo hacia un clímax. El placer vibraba a través de ella mientras gritaba. El enorme hombre gimió profundamente al lado de su oído. Ella lo sintió palpitar, sus músculos ordeñaban su polla mientras se vaciaba profundamente dentro de ella otra vez.

Ambos callaron a excepción de su pesada respiración. Isabella estaba sorprendida por su respuesta a él. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el lentamente se retirara de su cuerpo. Ella abrió los ojos para ver el arrepentimiento que brillaba en esos bellos y extraños ojos verdes. Se empujó hacia arriba alejándose de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Isabella soltó su cadera, sus piernas de desenvolvieron de alrededor de él.

Se sacudieron del ejercicio que había tenido físicamente. Casi tenía miedo de caer dormida mientras él la sentaba entre sus muslos. Él se sentó sobre sus talones, con sus ojos fijos en ella otra vez. Se preguntaba por qué estaba arrepentido. No podía estar arrepentido por el sexo, ¿podría? Ella esperaba que no, porque lo habían hecho dos veces y había sido increíble.

Tocando su pecho, el apunto hacia ella. Su boca se curvaba hacia arriba. Tenía una sonrisa sexy. Isabella se mordía el labio mientras se tranquilizaba cuidadosamente, usando sus manos para sostener su peso. Ella no podía cerrar sus muslos con él, sentado entre ellos, pero ella se movió unos centímetros atrás unas cuantas pulgadas así que hubo una pequeña distancia entre sus rodillas y su coño expuesto. Ella se enderezó para mirarlo en un igual nivel.

— Me gustaría entenderte. — Ella tocó su pecho. — Soy Isabella Swan. Vivo en una casa cerca de aquí. Soy dueña de esto. — Ella agitó sus manos en la cueva. — Soy dueña de la tierra. — Sus manos cayeron mientras lo estudiaba. Él la observaba atentamente.

—¿Puedes entenderme, ¿verdad? —

Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. — ¿Realmente no puedes decir palabras? —

Él negó con su cabeza. Un suave gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos.

— Está bien. ¿Puedes escribir para decirme tu nombre? —

La diversión iluminó sus ojos. Sus labios temblaron. Él negó con la cabeza.

La decepción la golpeo. Ella tenía la esperanza de que pudiera escribirle las palabras en la tierra suelta del suelo de la cueva. Se podrían haber comunicado de esa manera. Estudiando sus facciones, ella se dio cuenta de que parecía humano con características de animal. Un pensamiento sombrío la golpeo.

— Mierda. Algún estúpido doctor te hizo esto, ¿no es cierto? ¿Es eso lo que te pasó que te hace tan diferente? ¿Fue un genetista que experimento en ti? ¿Te escapaste de algún laboratorio? Dios. Esa mierda es ilegal. Vamos a conseguirte ayuda. — Sus ojos brillaron de arriba a abajo sobre su cuerpo.

— No vamos a permitir que escapen de esto. Obviamente han estado experimentando contigo con algunas formas de ADN animal.—

La sonrisa se amplió mientras el negaba con su cabeza.

—¿No? ¿No estoy en lo cierto? — La sangre abandonó su rostro. El miedo subió a su espina. Sus ojos lo recorrieron por encima otra vez. Una leyenda local que había escuchado mientras crecía la golpeó fuertemente. — Oh, mierda. Ya sé lo que eres.

Una ceja negra se arqueo. Sus ojos brillaban mientras le sonreía más ampliamente. La diversión era evidente en su rostro mientras la miraba en silencio. Se alegró de que él se divirtiera. Ella no lo estaba.

— Eres un Pie Grande. Había escuchado que eran peludos, pero solo tienes pelo con tu largo cabello y tu pecho. Algunos de ellos fueron supuestamente descubiertos en esta área en los años sesenta y setenta. Que, obviamente, no eras tú. Tú eres demasiado joven. Tal vez fueron tus padres. ¿Eres un Pie Grande?

Su cuerpo se movió así que él se sentó en su trasero en el extremo inferior de la bolsa de dormir. Él le mostró sus pies descalzos. Realmente los tenía grandes. Ella tragó.

— Grandes manos, grandes pies... — Sus ojos rápidamente miraron hacia su extendidos muslos. Todavía estaba semi-erecto allí. — Grande en todo. Malditamente caliente. Eres un Pie Grande. Wow. Esto es genial. ¿De verdad existen? y...

Él se rió y Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa. Se preguntaba cómo había aprendido a comprender el Ingles pero podía adivinar. Él había vivido en el bosque durante toda su vida y siempre había gente alrededor. Debió de haber observado y aprendido a entenderlos. Ella estudió sus rasgos. Él Parecía como si estuviera a mediados de sus treinta. Era inteligente - ella sabía eso sobre él. Tenía una mirada inteligente. Probablemente no dejaba que el mundo supiera sobre él, porque ellos habrían hecho de su vida un circo, entre las personas que estúpidamente se le quedaran viendo y los medios de comunicación queriendo explotarlo y médicos que probablemente se morían por la oportunidad de llevarlo hacia un hospital para estudio hasta casi matarlo.

— Entonces, ¿hay alguna mujer Pie Grande cerca? —

Él negó con la cabeza. El brillo dejo sus ojos. Isabella lamentó la pérdida casi inmediatamente. El tipo era lindo como el infierno cuando él estaba divertido. Cuando parecía divertido intimidaba con su intensa mirada. Ella no le temía después de que habían compartido el sexo. La había salvado de Ben y también de Greg. Sentía que no era peligroso para ella.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que el debió de haberse mudado a la cueva recientemente. Seguro que no había estado viviendo allí el verano pasado, cuando ella había estado aquí. Probablemente vivía como un nómada, viajando alrededor de las espesas aéreas rocosas para no ser detectado. Se preguntaba si él había estado en una casa antes. ¿Sabía lo que era un televisor? ¿La plomería moderna? La tristeza la golpeo. Vivir de esa forma debía de ser difícil. Ella se tragó el nudo en su garganta.

— Puedes venir a casa conmigo. Vivo en una zona remota. — Entrecerró sus ojos con los suyos. — Vivo sola. Estarías a salvo ahí. Yo trabajo. No tengo mucho tiempo para más amigos así que nadie nos molestara.

Un suave gruñido retumbo de él. Señalo hacia la cascada. Isabella asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo su dedo, y se encontró con su mirada. Ella estaba bastante segura de que quería saber qué había pasado allí afuera.

— No sé si vas a entender todo esto, pero salía con este tipo. Se acostó con otra mujer hace seis meses. Lo atrapé con su pantalón abajo, literalmente. Rompí con él. Ahora la mujer con la que me engañó simplemente rompió con él y ahora está tratando de recuperarme. El año pasado fue electo como sheriff. Él mando a esos dos matones quienes trabajan para él a mi casa a buscarme. Él piensa que puede obligarme a estar con él, que lo aceptaría de nuevo. No te preocupes. Voy a manejarlo de alguna manera y conseguiré que me deje en paz. De esa forma esos hombres no regresaran. Deberías de venir a vivir conmigo. Tengo tecnología moderna. Te gustara la televisión y las duchas con agua caliente. No tendrás que cazar más tu alimento. Puedo comprarlo en la tienda de comestibles. Soy cantinero. No tengo mucho dinero, pero tengo buenas propinas y salgo adelante muy bien. Me puedo dar el lujo de alimentarte mientras no necesites una tonelada de comida.

Riéndose, él miró hacia abajo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se levantaron para mirar fijamente la suya. Ella lo barrio con su mirada de arriba hacia abajo en él, riéndose. — Muy bien. Eres grande. Podemos complementar un poco con algo de cacería. Soy dueña de mucha tierra. Puedo desollar un conejo y hago un gran estofado. También soy buena con la parrilla. Tenemos un río para pescar. No tienes que vivir más de esta manera. Puedo protegerte y te enseñare a leer y escribir. De esa forma podrás hablarme.

Esos increíbles ojos parecían muy divertidos de nuevo. Se preguntó qué le divertía tanto. Él se levantó en sus pies y camino hacia la mochila para abrirla. Ella vio un pequeño dispositivo que el escondió en la palma de su mano. Caminando de regreso hacia ella, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la bolsa de dormir y le mostró el pequeño objeto a ella. Era del tamaño de un paquete de cigarrillos, todo negro, con unos pocos botones en él. Ella frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba qué era. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Apretó un botón y gruñó. Se rió, mirándola, observando cada movimiento de Isabella mientras miraba la pequeña caja en la palma de su mano. Algo gruñó de regreso. Asustada, ella saltó y luego se rió de sí misma. Tenía que ser una de esas mini grabadoras que repetían lo que alguien decía. Había visto alguna antes, pero ninguna como la que él sostenía. Oprimió el botón y le gruño de nuevo. Soltó el botón. La caja le gruñó. Isabella le sonrió mientras se retiraba de la caja. A él le gustaban los juguetes.

— Puedo comprarte algunos mejores que ese. Espera hasta que te enganche con la música.

Mordiéndose su labio, el lentamente se puso de pie. Caminó hasta el borde de la cueva para mirar a través de la espesa cortina de agua que caía de arriba a abajo del caudal del río. Se volvió para mirarla. Isabella lo observaba. Ella esperaba que él estuviera debatiendo la idea de vivir con ella. Ella no quería que el viviera como hasta ahora. Ella quería conservarlo.

La culpa la carcomió por ese pensamiento. Él no era una mascota extraviada que podía llevarse a casa y ponerle un collar. Su mirada recorrió su musculoso cuerpo sexy. No, definitivamente no era una mascota. Ella quería conservarlo, pero no para ponerle de alguna manera-un-collar-en él. No, a menos que ese collar viniera con algunas esposas para atarlo a su cama para que pudiera lamer su cuerpo y jugar divertidos juegos sexuales.

El camino hacia la mochila otra vez. Lo abrió para sacar ropa seca. Ella lo observaba. El material era como su otro traje, un material de cuero negro. Alguien había hecho esa ropa para él. Su corazón se apretó en su pecho. ¿Habría otra mujer como ella por ahí que le había hecho eso? ¿Tendría el extraño hábito de salvar mujeres en el bosque y les hacía el amor? ¿Esa sería la forma en que consiguió el juguete y los trajes? ¿Por qué no estaba todavía con cualquier mujer con la que estuvo? Isabella no lo dejaría ir fácilmente si se iba a casa con ella. Ella querría retenerlo durante todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Después de vestirse, se puso sus botas mojadas de nuevo. Sus ojos finalmente se volvieron hacia ella. Agachándose, sacó otro conjunto de ropa. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, sosteniendo la camisa y un pantalón. Ella dudo antes de levantar sus pies. Ella cerró sus dedos alrededor del traje. Él retrocedió unos pocos pasos cuando los soltó.

— No creo que estos me vayan a quedar, pero están secos. Lo intentare. Gracias. Son increíbles. Nunca había sentido o visto este tipo de material. Se ve como el cuero, pero es más suave.

Él estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Dándole la espalda, ella dejó caer el pantalón en su bolsa de dormir para tratar de ingeniárselas para ponerse la camisa. La puso en su cuerpo, sólo para descubrir sujetadores de velcro en lugar de los botones dentro de la bastilla de la parte delantera de la camisa. La prenda era holgada como el infierno en ella, pero por lo menos no tenía que preocuparse por él que la viera sin sostén y sus pechos agitándose libremente bajo su camisa. Este era tan holgado. Tenía que enredar la manga para encontrar sus manos.

Cuando ella se agachó el gruñó desde detrás de ella. Ella sonrió mientras volvía su cabeza. Él le estaba viendo el culo que se asomaba por la parte inferior de la camisa de él.

— Un hombre de culo, ¿eh? Pensé que querías que me vistiera. —

Sus ojos se apartaron de sus expuestas curvas. Él asintió con la cabeza.

El arrepentimiento la inundó. La idea de hacerlo al estilo perrito con él la encendía. Apostaba que él era bueno en eso. La culpa la carcomía otra vez. Sólo porque tenía alguna-característica animal no significaba que a él le gustaba follar como uno. Se mordió el labio, mientras apartaba su mirada de la suya.

Ella abrió los pantalones para entrar en ellos. Eran demasiados largos para ella, dándose cuenta de que largas eran sus piernas a juzgar por el material extra amontonado a sus pies. Cuando ella trató de sujetar los pantalones descubrió otro dilema cuando ellos se hundieron en ella. Todo lo que pudo pensar en hacer era enrollar las piernas del pantalón a los tobillos para no pisarlos. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con la holgada cintura así que la sostenía levantándola con la mano.

Él estaba allí agachado frente a ella, antes de que ella lo viera venir. Él sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes, mientras estudiaba el problema. Enrollo la parte superior de la cintura hacia abajo un par de veces para volverla más gruesa alrededor de sus caderas y que se mantuvieran en su lugar. Estudio su obra antes de que él levantara su la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron mirándose fijamente.

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Bien aquí está el sig cap un poco tarde, mas tratare de adelantar algunos cap, ya que dentro de poco no podré seguir actualizando porque estaré en temporada de exámenes. Ya que desde el principio mi plan era actualizar los viernes, pero debido a mis clases que son las que demandan mí atención se me hace un poco difícil, espero me comprendan, que creen que pasara ahora.

Nos vemos en el sig cap


	3. Chapter 3

**El Secuestro de ****Isabella**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es El secuestro de Casey o en ingles que es KIDNAPPING Casey ****y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gustó muchísimo y ****es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es.**

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Todo lo que Isabella quería era evitar ser arrestada por las falsas acusaciones de su persistente ex-novio. Correr por el bosque para escapar de los dos policías parecía un excelente plan hasta que la atraparon. Pensando que todo había terminado, esperaba escuchar el chasquido de las esposas, pero en lugar de eso, lo que escuchó fue un rugido.

Un enorme, alto y musculoso hombre vino a rescatarla. Ella estaba siendo recatada por "Pie Grande", y él era la cosa más sexy que jamás había visto. La atracción entre ellos fue instantánea, y después de pasar algún tiempo juntos, Isabella quería llevárselo a casa y quedarse con él. Pero había algunos problemas con ese plan. Él no era la legendaria criatura, pero definitivamente no era humano. Edward era un guerrero de Zorn. Aunque sí tenían una cosa en común: él quería llevársela a su casa y mantenerla. Él será el secuestrador de Isabella.

**Capítulo 3**

Por primera vez en su vida, Isabella se sentía como un adicto al sexo. Traviesos pensamientos inundaban su mente mientras miraba hacia esos ojos increíblemente verdes. Su aroma masculino seducía su nariz. El solo estar cerca de él la ponía caliente y anhelaba que la desnudara de nuevo para repetir lo que habían hecho junto a su bolsa de dormir. Ella vio cómo su nariz se ensanchaba mientras la olfateaba, sus ojos aumentaban hambrientos mientras se quedaba mirando la V de sus muslos. Estaba claro que él podía oler su excitación. Sin embargo sus manos la soltaron, dejando su cadera mientras permanecía de pie. Él agarró la mochila, cerrándola, y poniéndosela por encima de su hombro mientras se acercaba a ella.

Casi se mareo de ver lo alto que estaba mientras ella levantaba su barbilla para mirarlo. Cuando ambos estaban acostados él no le había parecido que fuera un buen pie más alto que ella. Se sentía pequeña en comparación con el musculoso y gigante hombre. La atracción sexual se desató entre ellos como electricidad. Sus labios se entreabrieron, mientras suavemente le gruñía en voz baja en esa forma sexy suya.

— No sé por qué, pero maldita sea, me excitas. — Ella se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Él sonrió, extendiendo su mano para ahuecar su cara con su mano. El hombre tenía las manos grandes. Una áspera piel le rozó su mejilla. Ella casi volteo su cabeza para mirar a su mano, pero eso significaba que habría tenido que apartar sus ojos de él y ella simplemente no podía hacerlo. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Yo te excito? —

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron, su nariz se ensancho, mientras el suavemente gruñía. Labios gruesos se separaron, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Un suspiro salió después. Alejando su mirada de ella, volvió la cabeza para mirar detrás de ellos hacia la cascada por un largo momento. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando el volvió su vista hacia abajo mirándola, apuntando hacia el agua.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Pero acabamos de vestirnos. Nos vamos a mojar otra vez y esos hombres están ahí afuera buscándonos. Si me encuentran a mi es una cosa, pero a ti nadie te vera con buenos ojos.

— Sabes lo que pasaría si alguien te ve, ¿no? Nada más con verte sabrán que eres diferente. Ellos podrían... —

Un gruñido la detuvo. Él negó con la cabeza, el hambre en sus ojos fue sustituido por la ira. Isabella se mordió el labio. ¿Había sido capturado antes? ¿Era por eso que parecía furioso? ¿Alguien alguna vez lo había lastimado? Realmente deseaba que pudieran hablar el uno con el otro. Él respiró profundamente, dejo caer la mano que la tocaba quitándola de su mejilla. Sus dedos rozaron su brazo bajando hasta agarrar su mano, giro su cuerpo, tirándola suavemente hacia el agua.

— No, — ella se clavó en sus talones mientras tiraba de la mano que la estaba jalando. — Tenemos que quedarnos aquí donde es seguro.

Se rió entre dientes mientras rápidamente se daba la vuelta para verla. Isabella lo vio agacharse y al instante siguiente su mundo se puso de cabeza, mientras su cadera golpeaba el ancho hombro. Él la llevaba cargada de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, su brazo la detenía por detrás de sus rodillas para asegurarse de que ella se quedara allí. La mochila al lado de ella amortiguaba algo a su cuerpo por la espalda.

—¡Maldita sea! Bájame. No entiendes que cuando atacaste aquellos dos idiotas habrán pedido refuerzos. Más personas están allá afuera buscándonos, registraran mi propiedad, y si vamos por ahí nos encontrarán. Nadie sabe nada de esta cueva así que ellos no podrán encontrarnos si nos escondemos aquí, donde es seguro. Debemos permanecer ocultos. Debemos... —

Isabella se quedó sin aliento cuando el hombre saltó desde la cornisa a través de la cascada. Golpearon fuertemente las aguas heladas sumergiéndose por un instante antes de que se hundieran en el río. No pudo emitir ningún sonido mientras que sus pulmones se detenían por el choque a causa del frío glacial. La parte superior del cuerpo flotaba en el agua mientras el salía a la superficie del río, su brazo la seguía firmemente afianzando sus piernas contra su pecho. Se movía, nadando rápidamente hacia la orilla, y ella sintió la sacudida de sus botas mientras el encontraba con que aferrarse a lo largo del lecho del río. Ella volteo la cabeza, sintió el aire y aspiro en una profunda respiración.

Salió caminando del río aun llevándola cargada como si todas sus ciento cincuenta libras no fueran una carga mientras el rápidamente entraba en el bosque. Usando sus ambas manos, ella aparto su largo cabello de la cara. No tenía ni una pulgada que no estuviera congelada, estar empapada. Estaba oscureciendo así que sabía que sólo iba a descender más la temperatura a medida que la noche avanzara.

El temor se apodero de Isabella cuando se detuvo y gruñó profundamente, su cuerpo se tensó sobre algo que, el obviamente, había visto u olido. Probablemente era la policía estatal quienes habrían sido llamados cuando los dos policías habían sido atacados. Eso es lo que se veía aun a pesar de que Isabella sabía que el Pie Grande realmente la había protegido y se la había llevado para protegerla. Ella sabía con certeza que eso no sería lo que leería en el reporte policíaco. Ahora ambos iban a ser capturados porque él no la había escuchado cuando le había advertido lo peligroso que sería dejar la cueva.

— Mierda. ¿Qué es? — Ella susurró en el caso de que no los hayan visto todavía.

— Regresemos a la cueva—.

El gruñó más profundamente. Lo que la asustó fue el hecho de que escucho otro gruñido respondiendo, ella supo por instinto que no había salido del hombre que la llevaba cargando. Estaba más allá del camino, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerles saber que procedía de algo dentro de los limites donde estaban ellos. Se retorció, quitándose frenéticamente el húmedo cabello castaño que le caía sobre su rostro, tratando de ver alrededor de su ancha espalda, pero ella no podía ver alrededor de él. ¿Había dos de ellos?

¿Qué pasaría si Pie Grande tenía un hermano? Ella no era un juguete sexual, maldita sea. No tenía relaciones de esa manera. Si él esperaba compartirla con otro hombre él iba a aprender algo muy distinto. Peor aún, ¿qué pasaría si eran enemigos como dos osos cruzando en el bosque? Osos luchando entre sí, cuando se encontraran a menos que fueran del sexo opuesto y ambos en el estado de ánimo para algo de cariño. Había escuchado peleas de oso desde su casa. Era raro, pero ella sabía que las grandes bestias vagaban por su bosque. ¿Qué ocurriría si era un oso? El hombre que la sujetaba fuertemente era grande, pero no era rival para un grande y feroz animal.

Isabella finalmente se dobló lo suficiente para así poder ver al segundo hombre que se parecía mucho al Pie Grandes que la sostenía. Se quedó con la boca abierta, hacia el nuevo hombre quien vestía un traje similar de cuero que era igual al que Isabella y Pie Grande vestían. Su cabello era largo y salvaje como el de Pie Grande sólo que era en tonos más claros que el negro. Ella vio sus brillantes ojos, de un diferente tono de azul, y esos ojos la miraban fijamente. El gruñó más profundo.

El Pie Grande de Isabella le gruño contestándole. Parecía como una especie de gruñido amenazador que un depredador emitía para alejar a otro animal. El miedo subió lentamente por su columna más por la idea de que podrían pelearse. ¿Su bosque estaba lleno de estas cosas? ¿De dónde demonios habían venido? Tenía toneladas de preguntas, pero ni una sola respuesta. El hombre que la sujetaba respiró profundamente, señalando con su cabeza hacia el otro, y volvió a gruñir. Movió sus hombros así que la mochila cayó al suelo.

El segundo hombre retiro su atención de Isabella. Con un movimiento de la cabeza camino más cerca, agarró la mochila y se alejó, mientras bajaba su rostro, casi en reverencia, antes de que se diera la vuelta. Isabella se quedó atónita cuando vio al hombre dirigirse hacia el bosque un segundo antes de que su Pie Grande se moviera siguiéndolo.

— Bájame. —

Para su disgusto el Pie Grande no le hizo caso. Siguió caminando llevándola sobre su hombro, así que a Isabella solo le quedo poner sus manos en la curva de su espalda, donde esta se arqueaba hacia su firme culo. Ella se empujó hacia arriba tratando de hacer palanca para que no estuviera colgada sobre su hombro. Todo lo que consiguió fue mover su cuerpo así que su cadera se acomodó más arriba en su hombro. Esto hizo que su centro de gravedad se saliera de su sitio así que se le hacía imposible levantar la parte superior del pecho lejos de su espalda. También llevo a su rostro cerca de su culo y ella sabía que él lo hizo a propósito. Ella se empujó, pero se rindió cuando se dio cuenta de que no la iba a bajar.

Isabella tenía miedo, mientras rápidamente caminaba por el bosque. Ella no sabía si iban a ser más de dos de ellos y no tenía idea de hacia dónde la llevaban. ¿Y si había unas cuantas docenas de hombres Pie Grande acampando en su tierra? Se preguntaba si todos se reunían cada año como una reunión familiar. ¿Era su tierra la versión de un parque donde lo celebraban? El sol se ocultaba, obscureciéndose tanto que no podía ver nada más, pero tampoco bajo la velocidad el hombre.

Isabella estaba empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza por toda la sangre de asentada en su cabeza. Ella suspiró. —¿Hombre Pie Grande? —

Él le gruño en voz baja, su mano le frotaba su pierna, pero no dejaba de caminar. Debían de haber viajado millas, pero ni aun así disminuía la velocidad.

— Me está dando dolor de cabeza por estar en esta posición. ¿Me entiendes? Toda la sangre en mi cabeza me causa dolor. —

El alivio recorrió a través de Isabella cuando se detuvo. Él movió su cuerpo deslizándolo bajándolo hacia su pecho, acomodándola en sus brazos hasta casi estar cara a cara con él. Él la sostuvo fuertemente bajándola hasta el suelo con un brazo alrededor de su cintura sujetándola a él. Apenas podía distinguir su sombra en la oscuridad. La luna se escondía detrás de los espesos árboles haciendo de él sólo una sombra oscura en un terreno más oscuro. Sus manos se sujetaron de la curva de sus hombros.

Con su mano libre cambio sus piernas por ella así comprendería. Ella apretó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Dos grandes manos ahuecaban su culo, sosteniéndola en contra de él. Cerró sus tobillos juntándolos y entonces entrelazo sus dedos por detrás de su cuello para ayudarse a sostenerse. Se sentía observada, pero no estaba segura si era su Pie Grande o si era el otro.

— Puedes bajarme. Puedo caminar—.

Él soltó su trasero con una sola mano solo para de nuevo agarrar su pie descalzo, frotándolo. Isabella asintió con la cabeza. Descubriendo lo que él estaba tratando de decirle. —De acuerdo. No tengo zapatos. Aunque tengo que ser pesada. ¿No te duele la espalda? ¿Tus brazos? ¿Maldición, el hombro sobre el que me has llevado cargada? Sé que eres grande y fuerte, pero caramba. —

Él se rió y entonces suavemente le gruño. Él soltó su pie para ahuecar su culo, sosteniéndola firmemente frente a él, acariciando su mejilla con la suya. Entendiendo lo que él quería, volvió su cabeza para dejarla reposar contra el calor de su cuello. Aspiro su maravilloso olor ya que su nariz tocaba su garganta. Ahora que ella ya no estaba bloqueándole la vista, él comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Isabella se relajó en sus brazos, disfrutando de la sensación de su Pie Grande sujetándola. Si él había decidido llevársela entonces ella iba a dejarlo. Ciegamente descalza vagando en la noche por el bosque, mientras ella tenía frió y empapada, no tenía ningún atractivo. Ella se estremeció cuando el frío viento sopló a través de los árboles y las ramas susurrando por encima de ellos. El calor de su cuerpo la ayudó a mantenerse caliente donde ella se presionaba contra él.

Él se detuvo. Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de golpe y giro su cabeza para ver lo que él estaba viendo. Estaba demasiado oscuro para que ella pudiera ver gran cosa, pero una luz de repente estalló en el cielo a la distancia. Ella frunció el ceño, mirando hacia arriba, estudiando la pequeña luz que se movía a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Sus cejas se levantaron. ¿Fue una estrella fugaz? Trató de zafarse de los brazos de Pie Grande. La cosa que volaba parecía que venía a ellos.

— Mierda, — ella susurró

Las manos en su culo la apretaron suavemente. Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, pero el sólo era una muy tenue sombra. Un suave gruñido provino del otro hombre y la boca a centímetros de la suya respondió. Isabella volteo su cabeza cuando escuchó el leve sonido de motores. ¿Qué demonios? Su mandíbula se abrió en sorpresa cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con la pequeña luz que se movía rápidamente. Con la luz y el ruido que parecía una especie de avión, pero era seguro que era uno que no podía identificar.

Había escuchado y visto muchos helicópteros ruidosos en su vida. Aún los pequeños aviones no se escuchaban como ese y también tenían parpadeantes luces en la noche. Ni siquiera un pequeño avión podría aterrizar en una zona boscosa a menos que estuvieran por un largo tramo de carretera recta. Un piloto tendría que estar loco por siquiera intentar aterrizar en cualquiera de las estrechas carreteras en esta área. Eran demasiado cerradas acordonadas con árboles inclinados sobre los caminos. Esto era algo nuevo.

Fuera lo que fuese, lo que se cernía sobre ellos. Ella se quedó sorprendida cuando vio una puerta abriéndose de par en par, hasta que la luz la cegó. Ella miró el área alrededor de ellos que estaba cubierta con la brillante luz. Ella podía ver que estaban en un pequeño claro con árboles formando un borde alrededor de ellos a unos buenos seis metros de distancia. Su mirada voló a su Pie Grande, aferrándose a él con terror.

Sus hermosos ojos brillaban con diversión, mientras él estudiaba su rostro con cuidado. Soltando uno de los lados de su culo, él apunto hacia arriba, una sonrisa de diversión separaban sus labios.

Isabella negó con la cabeza con incredulidad. — No puedes estar hablando en serio. No vamos a irnos en esa cosa ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué demonios es eso? —

Él continuó sonriéndole. Isabella se sorprendió cuando algo cayó cerca de ellos. Ella podría haber saltado de sus brazos para escapar, pero su agarre se apretó más. Parecía que él podía percibir su terror a lo desconocido. La sorpresa se convirtió en terror cuando ella vio lo que había caído.

— Demonios no. — Ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. — No. —

Él se movió antes de que ella comenzara a forcejear. Su Pie Grande agarro un tipo de arnés que colgaba desde el vehículo que sobrevolaba encima de ellos. Ella trató de soltarse, pero Isabella no podía liberarse. Él le gruñó, su diversión desaparecido por completo, mientras el soltaba el arnés para agarrarla con ambas manos de nuevo.

Frenéticamente sacudía su cabeza, ella miro hacia él o lo que estaba sobrevolando. La cosa iluminada tenía que estar a unos cien pies por encima de ellos. De ninguna manera ella iba dejarlo que la atara a algo raro con una cuerda y la levantara en el aire. El ser arrestada para ir a ver a su ex-novio no se escuchaba tan mal en ese momento.

De repente el otro Pie Grande estaba al lado de ellos para atar la correa del arnés del Pie Grande de Isabella, dado que él no la soltaba. Esos brazos bien podría haber sido bandas de acero cerrándose alrededor de su cintura. Las manos del otro hombre empujaban entre el cuerpo de Isabella y el hombre que la agarraba fuertemente para asegurar el arnés. El otro hombre dio un paso atrás cuando la unión hizo clic cerrando. Sus cuerpos se balanceaban en el aire mientras los pies de Pie Grande dejaban la tierra. Al instante ella dejó de luchar. Isabella se envolvió alrededor de él fuertemente, apretando su cuerpo con sus piernas y sus brazos. Ella se aferró a él, deseando no caer.

El viento los golpeaba, mientras se acercaban a la luz brillante. Isabella oculto su rostro en el cuello del Pie Grande. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No me dejes caer! — Ella grito.

Ella podría haber jurado que él se echó a reír. Sus fuertes brazos estaban fuertemente envueltos alrededor de ella. Ya sabía que era musculoso, pero la había estado cargando por millas, mientras que habían caminado hasta este sito. Ahora no era el momento para que él estuviera cansado. Ella no quería mirar hacia abajo.

El sonido del motor se hizo más fuerte. Ella se atrevió a abrir sus ojos mientras ellos eran levantados hacia dentro de una habitación de metal cubierta en luz. Se quedó en estado de alerta ante otro Pie Grande. Este tenía el cabello rojo salvaje con unos destellantes ojos verdes que se fijaban en ella. Vestía el mismo traje como de cuero, enfundado al cuerpo, haciéndole pensar que era un uniforme. Cada uno de ellos era malditamente alto y musculoso.

Tenía el mal presentimiento de que había estado completamente equivocada sobre Pie Grande. Las míticas criaturas eran solitarias, según la leyenda y de seguro que no tenían aviones que sobrevolaban. ¿Él era como una especie de súper soldado que el gobierno había creado? Tal vez algún científico loco había creado a estos hombres en algún tipo de proyecto secreto experimental del Ejército. ¿Sin embargo quien voluntariamente se alistaría para cambiar su ADN? Ella sin duda no lo haría. Si su hombre era algún proyecto secreto del Ejército ¿Por qué él la estaba llevando de regreso a su base? Un nuevo temor la inundo por completo mientras eran levantados por la puerta abierta a un piso de metal. El Pie Grande tocaba el suelo. Su cuerpo se relajó un poco, pero él todavía la tenía agarrada con fuerza.

El hombre pelirrojo era tan grande como el Pie Grande de Isabella. Él la miró con una sonrisa amistosa. Gruñendo, sus ojos se volvieron hacia el hombre que sostenía a Isabella. El Pie Grande le contesto gruñendo y guiñando el ojo. Isabella realmente tenía un mal presentimiento mientras el pelirrojo desenganchaba la correa del arnés y daba un paso atrás. Isabella se encontró con los ojos del Pie Grande. Estaba sonriendo. Entonces se dio la vuelta, todavía sujetándola, y se movió hacia una puerta cerrada de metal. A medida que la alcanzaban el no toco nada. La puerta, obviamente, tenían algún tipo de sensor de movimiento que lo activaba puesto que se abrió automáticamente. El camino a grandes pasos hacia el interior de un pasillo con ella.

— Bájame, — Isabella casi suplicó.

El Pie Grande siguió caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo, ignorando por completo su suplica. Él se detuvo frente a una de las muchas puertas, soltándola con un brazo, para golpear con su palma en un bloc eléctrico sobre la pared. La puerta zumbó suavemente antes de que se deslizara abriéndose. Él entró, la puerta se deslizo cerrándose detrás de ellos tan pronto como su cuerpo se quitó de en medio. Isabella giro su cabeza frenéticamente viendo alrededor de la habitación.

Una gran cama integrada con cajones debajo de ella que ocupaban la mayor parte del pequeño espacio. A lo largo de una pared había estantes con más cajones construidos dentro de él. Las paredes estaban hechas de una especie de brillante material de metal negro, que era desconocido para ella como la mayoría de las cosas que había visto desde su llegada a la nave. Había una puerta abierta a través de la habitación que era claramente un cuarto de baño con una gran regadera a plena vista. Ella estaba distraída estudiando la sala cuando el brazo que se envolvía alrededor de su cintura la movió para bajar su cuerpo de su agarre.

Mientras el soltaba a Isabella sobre sus pies ella lo veía fijamente. Él miró hacia atrás durante unos segundos antes de alejarse caminando hacia una pequeña pantalla con botones. Esta le recordaba algún tipo de computadora o televisor pequeño de extraño aspecto. Ella lo vio tocarlo con uno de sus dedos, una brillante pantalla azul vino instantáneamente, con símbolos extraños desplazándose a través de ella. Él dejó caer su mano después de oprimir un par de botones antes de cruzar su mirada viéndola fijamente.

— ¿Puedes entenderme ahora? Este es un programa que se ejecuta en el conis que nos debe permitir comunicarnos fácilmente. —

Isabella tragó saliva mientras la sorpresa la golpeaba. Su boca se abrió, pero no salió nada. Sus labios se habían movido y escucho su suave gruñido, pero palabras en inglés habían salido de los altavoces ocultos en la sala. Ella intentó hablar de nuevo. No sabía qué pensar ni qué decir. Demasiadas ideas recorrían atreves de su cabeza. Algo que finalmente salió de su boca abierta.

— No eres un Pie Grande, ¿verdad? —

Una negra ceja se arqueo. — Tengo los pies grandes comparado contigo—

— Un hombre de las nieves. Tú no eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad? —

— No sé lo que es. No estoy familiarizado con las diferentes razas de seres humanos. —

Ella necesitaba sentarse. ¿Seres humanos? Su mente estaba girando con fuerza. Dijo humanos como si la palabra fuera extraña para él y también la había pronunciado mal. Salió "hum-ins". La manera en que hablaba era extraña. ¿Las diferentes razas de seres humanos? Ellos no tienen las diferentes razas de seres humanos. Ella dio unos pasos al borde del colapso en su cama, nunca aparto su mirada de él.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. — Estás sorprendida de que yo no soy humano. ¿Qué pensabas que era? —

— ¿Qué es un Pie Grande? —

— ¿Qué eres? —

El dudó. — Me dijeron que su Tierra no cree que la vida exista en otros mundos. Odio darte una sorpresa, pero eso sería una teoría equivocada porque hay vida ahí fuera. Soy un guerrero Zorn del planeta Zorn. Hemos aprendido acerca de su planeta, cuando una mujer humana, fue capturada por otra raza alienígena y mantenida cautiva con alguna de nuestra gente Zorn. Mi pueblo la liberó de su prisión y uno de nuestros guerreros Zorn tomo a esa humana como su vinculada. Él es mi hermano. Creo que tú podrías decirle al término de vinculada, matrimonio. Algunos de mis guerreros Zorn llegaron aquí para encontrar mujeres humanas para comprometerse. Mi hermano y su humana son muy felices juntos. —

Isabella realmente estaba contenta de estar sentada mientras miraba al apuesto hombre alienígena Zorn. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el traje ceñidamente ajustado a su cuerpo. No es de extrañar que fuera un uniforme militar de cuero. Tenía mucho sentido si él era un guerrero. Otra idea se le ocurrió. ¿Eran una especie de raza de guerreros que podrían atacar la Tierra? Sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Estás atacando a mi planeta? —

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. — No. ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? —

— ¡No! —

Se rió entre dientes, alcanzando la parte de enfrente de su traje, comenzó a tirar para abrirlo. — Bueno. La guerra no es algo a lo que nosotros huyamos, pero no las comenzamos tampoco. Somos una raza inteligente. Me disculpo por no tener un implante conmigo para introducirlo dentro de tu oído para así poder comunicarnos. No te esperaba, Isabella. Había bajado a la superficie para echar un vistazo a tu Tierra. Es hermoso y diferente de mi mundo. Ustedes sólo tienen una luna, y es demasiado distante. La fauna es muy dócil en comparación con el lugar donde vivo. ¿Es por eso que no son una raza cazadora o guerrera? —

Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a esa última parte. — Nunca te encontraste con un oso, — ella dijo finalmente. — Son grandes y peligrosos.

— No, no lo hice. — Se abrió la camisa para arrancarla de su cuerpo por completo. La lanzo hacia la puerta abierta del área del baño. — Quítate la ropa mojada. Vamos a ducharnos. Tengo hambre. Ellos nos traerán algo para comer. Hemos traído alimentos que la otra mujer humana quien está vinculada a mi hermano come. A ella le gustan, así que espero que para ti estén bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza. — Retrocede

Frunció el ceño, pero dio un paso atrás de ella. Isabella casi soltó un bufido.

— No literalmente. Es una forma de hablar. Estoy confundida. ¿Qué implante? ¿Qué quieres decir con algunos de tus hombres vinieron aquí para encontrar mujeres? ¿No hay mujeres en tu planeta? Estoy muy confundida. — Ella tomó una respiración profunda. — ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? Te he estado llamando Pie Grande pero no eres uno—

Se rió entre dientes. — Mi nombre es Edward. Mi gente me llama Argis Edward. Argis es mi título y el lugar de mi planeta. Mi padre gobierna Zorn. Yo soy el segundo hijo en la línea a gobernar. No te sientas intimidada por mi puesto. Mi padre es muy saludable y así también es mi hermano Anthony. Nunca tendré que gobernar mi planeta. Un implante es algo que tendré que proporcionarte pronto, pero no quiero hacerlo aquí, porque podría ser doloroso sin un sanador para insertarlo. No tenemos ahora uno a bordo. Es un pequeño dispositivo que se coloca dentro de ambos oídos. De esta manera no necesitamos un conis para que nos traduzca. Tú serás capaz de entenderme y a cualquier otro Zorn que hable. — Rió entre dientes— Y hay mujeres en mi planeta. Es sólo que algunos hombres querían comprometerse con una mujer humana. La vinculada de mi hermano causó una gran impresión en muchos de nuestros hombres.

— ¿Conis? —

El Señaló. — Creo que ustedes le dicen computadora. ¿Es eso correcto? La prometida de mi hermano ha estado trabajando con el programa de traducción para que los humanos puedan entender algunas diferentes palabras como nuestra conis que el término para ustedes es computadora. Algunas de estas todavía están siendo probadas, pero me enseño unas cuantas palabras con la traducción. Ella dijo que serían útiles probarlas. Computadora es una de ellas.

Serena se mordió el labio. —¿Qué otras palabras te enseño? —

Él sonrió. — Clítoris—.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Ella estaba segura de que tenía que haber escuchado mal.

— Unis es nuestra palabra para clítoris. — Su sonrisa se extendía ampliamente mientras sus ojos bajaban, hacia la V de sus piernas. — Nuestras mujeres tienen una unís. Tú lo…

— ¡Lo tengo! — Serena se enrojeció mientras lo cortó con el resto de la frase. Ella recordaba muy bien lo que él le había hecho a ella. — Está bien. ¿Qué otras palabras te dio para lanzarlas ahí con los seres humanos?

Él inclinó su cabeza. — Creo que vamos a discutir esas palabras en un posterior momento. Me siento sucio y ambos estamos mojados con el agua del río que no huele bien. Quítate la ropa. Ven conmigo a la ducha. Yo te lavare y te alimentare.

Levantándose lentamente Isabella cogió su ropa. — Tengo que volver a casa pronto—

Él la estudió. — Te aseguro que regresaras a casa pronto, Isabella. — Él le sonrió lentamente. — Pero primero quiero llegar a conocerte. Quiero que salgas de esa ropa.

Ella dudó. Él era un extraterrestre de otro planeta. Había hecho el amor con él antes pensando que era una criatura legendaria. Se puso de pie mientras se desnudaba lentamente. Podría no ser Pie grande pero era sexy como el infierno. Ella quería que repitiera su contacto en ella. Sus miradas se encontraron mientras se desnudaba.

Él la observaba mientras él se quitaba las botas y su pantalón. Desnuda, empapada en cada maravillosa pulgada expuesta a él. Su atención se fijó en su centro. Al instante su cuerpo respondió a su gruesa excitación apuntando hacia la derecha demostrándole que tan encendido estaba. Sus músculos internos temblaban mientras la humedad inundo entre sus muslos.

El baño era pequeño. Ella miró la taza del baño. Era obvio lo que era pero no era igual que el de su casa. La ducha capturo más su atención. No había puertas o incluso una cortina que lo separa del resto del baño.

Edward se rió entre dientes. — Me disculpo por la falta de instalaciones y servicios, pero este buque fue diseñado como un puente. Nuestras mujeres no son guerreros, así que no las transportamos en estos. No fue construido pensando en la comodidad de las mujeres. No podíamos traer uno de nuestros grandes buques cerca de su tierra por la preocupación que las defensas de tu planeta pudieran detectarnos. Cuando el puente salga de la órbita se reunirá con nuestro barco más grande que espera por nuestro regreso para volver a Zorn. —

— ¿Un puente? —

— Una pequeña embarcación diseñada para que velozmente transporte a nuestros guerreros de un lugar a otro. Por lo general, esta embarcación es usada para transportar a nuestros heridos, o para llevarnos a la batalla rápidamente. Sólo hay diez alojamientos que son privados y una sala de tripulación que comparten y que sólo tiene dos cubiertas. Este es el alojamiento más grande el del capitán en el puente que tome desde que soy Argis. Deseaba más privacidad que el que me ofrecen en el puente de la nave más grande que utilizamos para los viajes largos.

— Y Argis ¿qué significa? —

— Te lo dije. Mi padre gobierna Zorn. Argis es un título de mi familia. Argis es...— Hizo una pausa, su mente trabajaba, antes de que él se encogiera de hombros. — Es mi estatus familiar en mi planeta. Mis hermanos y yo todos somos Argis.

— ¿Tienes hermanas? —

— Sí. —

— ¿Son Argis igualmente? —

Él negó con la cabeza. — Bratha. Esa es su designación. Eso significa la mujer de mi familia. Mi madre es Bratha Eugial. Su nombre es Eugial. Mis hermanas son...

— Entiendo. —

Él sonrió. —¿Entiendes lo mucho que te deseo? — Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Isabella respondió al hambre brillando en sus ojos. — Sí, Edward—

Unas grandes y cálidas manos la alcanzaron, agarrándola por la cintura mientras él la levantaba por encima del borde de la cabina de la ducha. Sólo tenía un borde para evitar que el agua de saliera del piso. El agua llegaba bajando como la lluvia en lugar de hacerlo en una sola corriente. Edward hizo que comenzara a fluir agitando su mano en el aire. Sonrió mientras Isabella quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa ante la repentina inmersión de agua tibia.

— Lo siento. Te sorprendí. —

El agua estaba cayendo así que no podía mirar hacia arriba para verlo. Ella se apartó su húmedo cabello castaño de la cara y levantó su mano para protegerse del agua que corría en sus ojos mientras miraba a su pecho.

— ¿Cómo puedes ver? —

Él se rió entre dientes. — No están diseñadas para compartir. Tienen el propósito de limpiar rápido. Vamos a tener que esperar para compartir nuestros cuerpos cuando salgamos. Sólo están allí para quedar muy limpios. El agua nos limpiara con los productos químicos que están en esta, pero no lo tragues o hará que te enfermes. Limpia tu piel y tú cabello.

Dejó que el agua se vertiera bajando por ella, pero moviéndose se acercó al cuerpo de Edward. El movió sus manos hacia sus caderas, rozando con las palmas de sus manos sobre su piel. Una mano la dejo para agitarla el aire por encima de ellos para detener el agua que corría. Isabella se limpió la cara con las manos para así poder mirar hacia él. Lanzó su pelo mojado hacia atrás. Ella se quedó mirando sus fuertes rasgos dando cuenta de lo guapo que era, aun si él no era humano. En lo que respecta a extraterrestres él tenía malditamente buen aspecto.

— Te quiero adentro ahora. Cierra tus ojos y no te asustes. Sentirás calor. —

Estiró la mano para presionar en una parte de la pared de la ducha. Isabella escucho un clic y cerró los ojos. Ella jadeo mientras el aire caliente le pegaba desde arriba y desde los costados. Era como estar en un túnel del viento que echaba ráfagas de calor. Era como si alguien conectara cincuenta secadores de pelo en diferentes lugares esta era una comparación cercana. El agua comenzó a secarse de su piel. Las explosiones de aire de repente se apagaron. Ella abrió los ojos para mirar Edward.

Estaba sonriendo. — No tienes el cabello seco, pero si se presiona el botón lo suficiente lo estará. Sin embargo no quieres hacerlo. Hará que tu piel se reseque y te de comezón. — Él la alcanzo para rozar con las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel. — Eres tan pálida y suave. Tu piel es delicada.—

Mordiéndose los labios, Isabella le miró. Ella dejo de hacerlo. —¿Vamos a seguir hablando o vas a llevarme a tu cama? —

Compartió una sonrisa en su rostro. — Sígueme. — El dejó que se deslizara su mano hacia ella para agarrarla. Tiró de ella para que lo siguiera fuera del baño. — Vamos. —

Ella lo siguió de regreso hasta el dormitorio. Era una cama grande, más larga que una cama king-size estándar pero era solo más ancha. Un musculoso brazo la sujeto alrededor de su cintura mientras Edward de repente la giró para enfrentarla. Se quedó sin aliento mientras él la cargaba, solo para lanzarla sobre su espalda en la cama haciéndola saltar. Su mirada se cruzó con Isabella.

— Vi un video de vigilancia de uno de mi especie teniendo sexo con una mujer humana. Tu sexo es ligeramente diferente de las mujeres de mi mundo. Quiero aprender todo sobre tu cuerpo y yo quiero que aprendas sobre las mías. Soy un poco diferente de sus hombres humanos.

La excitación golpeó a Isabella. — Está bien. Me la juego. —

Parpadeó y arqueó una ceja.

— Me la juego es un término del lenguaje coloquial que quiere decir que quiero aprender de ti. Esto significa que estoy adentro, quiero hacer eso. —

Se rió entre dientes. — Bueno, porque vamos a hacer mucho de eso. —

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Disculpen la tardanza, he estado en exámenes y tengo que rendir otros, por eso aprovecho a que ahorita que la carga es menos para actualizarles

Nos vemos en el sig cap


End file.
